What Have I Done
by HeetherandtheBabes
Summary: When Leo returns from Valhalla he sets out to make Chris pay, but when Chris lets it slip who his father is what will happen? Will Leo be able to right the wrongs before their father/son relationship is ruined for good? (Incomplete)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is dedicated to Miranda4ever. They requested this story and gave me the plot. I hope you like it. Also I have been told that my paragraphs are to long. Sorry, that is my computer. I hope I've fixed that. Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of the characters, though I wish I did. I hope you like it!**

Leo was mad. No mad didn't come close to covering it. He was furious. Chris had come from the future, stole his job as the Charmed Ones whitelighter, made him an Elder which took him away from his family, and sent him to Valhalla. That little punk was going to pay. The minute Leo saw Chris he grabbed him and threw him against the wall. "You didn't think you were going to get away with it, did you?" "Get away with what?"

In response the Elder punched him. "You sent me to Valhalla. I know you did. You took me away from my family. You're probably after the Charmed Ones aren't you." "No. I saved Paige remember? Why would I do that if I was after them?" "To gain their trust. They've been betrayed before." "I'm not after them." "Stop lying!" He began punching the younger man again. He was so angry, and it was clouding his judgement.

"Please stop. I don't want to hurt them." He ignored the pleas and threw him to the other side of the room. "Please no." Chris was scared. Sure his dad had never been there for him and had ignored him, but he had never hit him. This Leo was different than the one in the future. This Leo might just kill him. Trying to escape he began orbing, but Leo grabbed his orbs and threw him on the ground. "I don't think so." His head snapped against the door. Things were becoming blurry and he couldn't think straight.

"Please no. Dad, please." Chris was begging as he tried to crawl away from his attacker. The words fell on deaf ears. A kick hit his side making Chris cry out and knocking him on his back. His body ached all over. "Dad," he croaked, "Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Some tears leaked out of his eyes and slowly made their way down his face. Leo paused when he saw the tears. "Dad, why?" The young time traveler's face looked heartbroken. As soon as the blows stopped Chris took his chance and orbed away. Chris's words echoed in his head. _"Dad, why?"_ "Dad?" He thought. His eyes widened. "Chris is my son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Ok so I've written another chapter and I hope you like it. I kind of surprised myself with the direction that this is taking. I hope you like it! Please review. :)**

 _ **Italicized means thoughts.**_ **Underlined means memory.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

The young whitelighter orbed to the Golden Gate Bridge. It had been his safehaven as a child, a place just for him. His older brother didn't like heights so Chris would be the only one up there, though his Aunt Paige would join him on occasion. His body felt like it was on fire. Leo needed the training to save his life in the future, but Chris didn't think that it would be put to use now. _I want my family. I want the people that love me. My Aunt Phoebe who would spoil and comfort me, then try to set me up with a girl. My Aunt Paige who would teach me about demons and would understand my humor, but also help me be strong enough to stand up against my brother. My brother who would always watch out for me, and protect me. My mom who would be yelling at me one moment then making me cookies the next. She would treat me like I was special, even though most people focused on Wyatt._ His musings were cut off by a coughing fit which left his hand speckled with blood. _That's not good. I probably have some kind of internal bleeding._ He was feeling dizzy and light headed. Slowly, being careful of the many injuries maring his body, the young Halliwell slid down one of the beams to sit down before leaning back against it. His breathing was getting worse, now sounding like there was liquid in his lungs. As the dark abyss of unconciousness began to envelope him a memory resurfaced.

His lungs were burning, and he couldn't move without sending spikes of pain through his entire body. The sweaty, exhausted, and bloody 19 year old had no time to rest. The best of Lord Wyatt's witchhunters (demons that specialized in capturing witches) were not far behind him. The only option was to keep moving. He had to find a way out or he would be recaptured. Looking around and seeing nobody the witchlighter took his chance to sprint to the next building. When he was half-way there the hunters shimmered all around him trapping him in a circle. "His Lordship would like you back," the leader smirked. "Well someone should tell him he doesn't always get what he wants," he snarked back. "Oh but Christopher, he does." A hit to the head rendered their target unconcious.

He had never been hurt that bad before and it had never happened again until now. Remembering the pain Chris realized that he was instead feeling the warm, comforting glow of a whitelighter's healing power. Once the healing was done he decided to open his eyes. Everything was slightly blurry, but he could just make out the shape of a person in front of him. Slowly the blurriesness faded leaving a familiar looking face in front of him.

 **So I could use your help. I haven't decided who I want to heal him. There are four options: Leo, Future Leo (from Chris' future), Evil Wyatt (from Chris' future), or Wyatt and Chris from the changed future (adults but Chris will be around 20.) Please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo! This is a short chapter but it's the big reveal. Or is it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters or the actors. What is my life?**

Familiar eyes looked on him with concern. Something about it seemed strange. Chris groaned as he tried to sit up. "Chris, you need to rest." The sound of the man's voice drew the witchlighter's gaze back to the other person. At first he stared at the man with confusion then threw him off the bridge with a wave of his hand. A shower of blue lights signified their return. "I know that you probably aren't happy to see me, but you needed me." All that answered was stony silence. "Chris please..." "Why!?" He interupted. "Why now? Why did you come?" Tears filled his eyes as he yelled. "Because you needed me." Fury shown in his jade green eyes. "I don't need you," he said deathly calm, "You did this to me." With that he orbed away. The older man swallowed as tears slowly came down his face. He was left there alone. Anyone that had seen the two would have seen fury in one and sadness in the other. That was the only difference between the two sets of eyes that in every other way were identical. _"What have I done to you?"_ He thought. Knowing that he needed to find out the worried father orbed away. He needed to help his son.

The end. Jk, I'm kidding. Let the story go on!

Piper began heading to the attic when she heard the sound of orbs. "Leo you're home. I have some stuff I need to take care of so I was wondering if you could watch Wyatt while I-" She froze in shock staring at the man that looked like Leo but also didn't look like Leo. He looked up and his face brightened, "Piper it's so good to see you." "Leo?" "Yes I'm Leo but I'm from the future." "From the future? So you know Chris?" "Of course I know Chris. Why would you- He hasn't told you who he is has he?" "No. All we know is that he is a whitelighter from the future and he will trick us and lie to us. What can you tell me about the future? What is the evil that gets to our son?" "I can't tell you about the future, there could be consequences. I don't know what happens to our son but we're going to stop it." Before more could be said orbs filled the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy. This story is proving to be more interesting than I thought. Here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. None of it :)**

"Leo! Leo!" The whitelighter ignored the insistent calling of his ex-wife. "LEO!" But she didn't seem to understand that he was busy. "LEO WYATT!" Disgruntled, he orbed to the Halliwell Manor. "What is it Piper?" "You." "Me?" "Yes, you. From the future." His eyes widened, "My future self is here? Where is he?" "I don't know. What I want to know is why." The man sighed. He had known that he couldn't keep Chris' identity from his wife but he had hoped it wouldn't come out to soon. 'I'm jumping to conclusions,' he thought, 'I'm assuming that he's here because of Chris.'

"You can come. We already know you're here." Blue light bathed the attic and after it faded two Leos were present. "Hello Piper. Leo." It was weird to be greeted by your future self. "Why are you here?" He seemed confused by her reaction, but answered nontheless. "I'm looking for Chris. He's in trouble. I found him badly injured." "What injured him?" "I don't know. I was hoping you might." "Why would we know?" The older Leo smiled sadly. Piper had been a great mother and had freaked out if the kids even had a scratch. It had been better back then. So much had hurt both of his boys. "Earth to Leo?" He blinked and saw Piper waving her hand in front of his face. "Sorry, I zoned out." Something on her hand caught his eye, "Where's your ring?" "My ring? What do you mean? We div-" She trailed off as she realized that the future version of her ex-husband still had his wedding ring. "We're still married?" He nodded confused. "How did we do it? Elder's can't have families." "How did you know I become an Elder?" "Because you are one. You became one months ago." He was listening intently. "Piper, I didn't become an Elder until 5 years from now."

The people from the present were shocked. "Chris," Piper hissed. "He did this. I'm going to kill him." It broke his heart. Chris was always closest to Piper. He hadn't been a good father to him so he had grown closer to his mother. He could only imagine how painful it must be for him to be hated by the person that was always there for him. "I'm sure he had a good reason." "You know him in the future. You know he can't be trusted." "Piper, Chris is the one person I would trust with everything. I would trust him in a heartbeat." She looked startled. "You two hate eachother." He looked to his younger self for conformation. When he nodded he sighed. "We have a bad relationship in the future. It's not his fault, it's mine. He was always closer to you. I did somethings and it hurt him." "Closer to me?"

Present Leo was processing the information he heard. Chris didn't have a good relationship with him, his father, and it was his fault. Thinking back to what happened earlier he had to ask. "Did you ever hit him?" Two sets of eyes locked onto him. "No. Why?" "I may have broken what little was between you." The older's eyes narrowed. Slowly he raised his hands and his knuckles were visible. Piper's eyes widened at the implication, but he wasn't paying attention to her. His eyes were on the father from the future whose eyes filled with fury. He knew that it wasn't going to matter that they were the same person. All that was going to matter was the fact that this person had ruined his relationship with his son and had also beaten him. That person was going to pay. So he wasn't suprised when the first fist flew at his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! I am thrilled to be writing again, and with the feedback I have gotten on this story. I am going to be working on my writing so it will be a little experimental. If you have any advice I would appreciate it. Enough from me, on with the story!**

 **I do not own Charmed or any of the characters.**

Fists smashed in to him several times showing no indication of stopping. Leo knew he deserved it. He had beat his son and very probably destroyed his relationship with his son forever.

Piper was startled when the future version of Leo began pummeling his younger self. She soon snapped out of it realizing she needed to do something to stop it. "Leo! Stop! You need to stop!" The man ignored her blinded by his rage. She threw her hands out freezing him before his fist could make impact once again.

Leo exhaled as the fist that was flying towards his face froze. He looked away from the pure rage that clearly shown on the face above him towards the woman he loved. He knew that she would want to know what had caused the rage, but he wasn't sure he wanted to explain. Slowly he pulled away from the froze Leo and to the sofa that sat in the attic.

Piper stood in front of him with her arms folded in front of her. She was obviously waiting for an answer but was giving him time. It was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with her. She thought of others and their needs. "When he unfreezes he's going to come at me again." She grabbed the crystals and put them in a circle around the frozen man before coming back to his present version. "Are you going to talk to me before or after I call Chris?"

She watched him take a deep breath before beginning to tell her the story. "I was angry. Really angry. At Chris. We had a fight, well it was more of me throwing him around. I beat him Piper. I lost my temper and beat him like my future self was doing to me." His voice was full of emotion, but not the emotion she was expecting. It was full of grief. "And when the rage died down and I could hear him talking I heard him asking. Begging. For his dad not to hurt him. He was crying, and he was so afraid." He looked up and she saw that tears were slowly making their way down his face. "I hurt our son."

He watched as what he was saying finally snuck in and she understood. "Chris. You beat Chris." She was thinking out loud trying to figure out if she had heard him correctly. "Chris is our son?"

"Yes, he is." The oldest Halliwell heard her ex-husband's voice but the man in front of her never opened her mouth. She turned around and saw that the future version of Leo was unfrozen, still in the crystal cage. "He's our little boy."

"No. No, he can't be. He would have told us, and he lies." The older man watched his wife , ex-wife in this time, sadly as she tried to deny the information with her words though her eyes said she believed him. Tears filled her eyes, "I would know if he was my son."

"You did know," he told her. "He's exactly like you, except for the eyes. You might not have admitted it out loud or even to yourself, but deep down, you knew." He watched as she turned to the past version of himself and sat beside him. Tears fell down their faces as they held eachother looking for comfort in their grief.

TBC

 **Okay! What do y'all think? Please let me know!**


End file.
